Let Me Go (singel Avril Lavigne)
'''Let Me Go - '''ballada Avril Lavigne w duecie z Chadem Kroegerem Tekst piosenki Avril: Love that once hung on the wall Used to mean something But now it means nothing The echoes are gone in the hall But I still remember The pain of December Oh, there isn’t one thing left you could say I’m sorry it's too late I’m breaking free from these memories Gotta let it go, just let it go I’ve said goodbye set it all on fire Gotta let it go, just let it go ooo ooo Chad: You came back to find I was gone And that place is empty Like the hole that was left in me Like we were nothing at all It’s not what you meant to me I thought we were meant to be Oh, there isn’t one thing left you could say I’m sorry is too late Avril: I’m breaking free from these memories Gotta let it go, just let it go I’ve said goodbye set it all on fire Gotta let it go, just let it go Avril & Chad: I let it go (and now I know) A brand new life (is down this road) A when it’s right (you always know) So this time (I won’t let go) Avril: There’s only one thing left here to say Love’s never too late I’ve broken free from those memories I’ve let it go, I’ve let it go And two goodbyes led to this new life Don’t let me go, don’t let me go Oh, Oh Oh (don’t let me go, don’t let me go, don’t let me go) Won’t let you go Don’t let me go x4 Tłumaczenie tekstu Avril Miłość, która zawisła raz na ścianie kiedyś coś znaczyła, ale teraz nie znaczy nic. Echa rozeszły się, ale wciąż pamiętam ten grudniowy ból. Och, to nie jest jedna rzecz, którą mógłbyś powiedzieć. Przykro mi, już za późno. Uwalniam się od tych wspomnień. Muszę odpuścić, po prostu odpuścić. Powiedziałam 'żegnaj', podpaliłam to wszystko. Muszę odpuścić, po prostu odpuścić. Chad Wróciłaś, by odkryć, że mnie już nie ma i to miejsce jest puste, jak dziura, która we mnie została. Jakbyśmy byli zupełnie nikim. To nie to, co dla mnie znaczyłaś. Sądziłem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Och, to nie jest jedna rzecz, którą mogłabyś powiedzieć. Przykro mi, już za późno. Uwalniam się od tych wspomnień. Muszę odpuścić, po prostu odpuścić. Powiedziałem 'żegnaj', podpaliłem to wszystko. Muszę odpuścić, po prostu odpuścić. & Chad Odpuszczam (i teraz już wiem). Całkiem nowe życie (czeka gdzieś w przyszłości*). Kiedy jest dobrze (to zawsze to wiesz), tak tym razem (nie odpuszczę). Avril Można już powiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz. Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno. Uwolniłam się od tamtych wspomnień. Odpuściłam, odpuściłam i dwa pożegnania doprowadziły do tego nowego życia. Nie pozwól mi odejść, nie pozwól mi odejść. Och, och! Och! (Nie daj mi odejść, nie daj mi odejść, nie daj mi odejść). Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie daj mi odejść. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Ballady Kategoria:Avril Lavigne